


Forgive Me, for I Have Sinned

by KagedBird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I used myself as the character but you are able to insert yourself instead!, Kinky as hell, No not Underfell!Papyrus the other one, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Why am I posting this LMFAO, You get to fuck the cool edgy tall skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagedBird/pseuds/KagedBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: I mean, it’s not like after some days the two of you could be so sexually frustrated that the session that the next morning it’s nearly impossible to walk from how much your legs still feel like jelly. And he just feels bad about it and carries you around and goes to grab things the second you even think about trying to get up to grab something.</em>
</p>
<p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, for I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back, I was teased by a certain “Sin Anon” fan of mine on my main profile. They sent me snippets of very sexual ideas between G and myself, and… I found a particular prompt that I liked quite a bit, and ran with it.
> 
> I finished it this morning, and thought, why not share the love?
> 
> So… _enjoy._ <3

 

You were aggravated.

Highly aggravated.

It’d been a few months since you and G’ had moved in together as a couple- Papyrus (or ‘Pap’ as his… new version? preferred to be called) having moved out a while back to live closer to Undyne and Alphys and Asgore for new 'Royal Guard’ duties- and it had been weeks since either of you got together in bed like wild animals.

The first few nights were amazing; breaking in the new bed, breaking the bed, breaking in the newer bed.

And then your boss put you on the local shift- or Dead Shift, as it was at night- in UPS; telling you you had to be the new manager since you didn’t have a college degree like your other co-workers.

You were dead tired when you came home, wanting nothing more than to shower and sleep. G hated it; he knew it was practically killing you, but you couldn’t do much about it. You didn’t have a degree- a freaking piece of paper- saying you would do better in the day shift than managing over people who barely even lifted a finger to do jack-shit anyways.

Needless to say, you were exhausted and most certainly needy.

You had the weekend all to yourself and G- having called in for a personal day off- and prepared during the week when you didn’t feel like an accident waiting to happen.

You went to the store, bought new lacy lingerie that you knew he’d love, continued your daily, morning routine of stretches and working out, and acted like nothing was going to happen at all.

What you didn’t know was that G’ had been feeling the strain in his loins too.

You usually hooked up about twice a week- maybe three times if someone was having a bad day, just to praise and make the other feel better- so not going for nearly two weeks of pure nothing was hell.

Not to say you were sex addicts, but you had missed each other. Being close to one another, touching- idle touches; strokes on the head, legs, arms, face- kissing for sure- it was just pure torture.

You had always noticed when G’ walked in the room while you worked up a sweat, but you never noticed the glint in his eyes as he saw you straining your muscles, bending over to touch your toes; the way your sweat slowly fell from your face and onto your heaving chest…

G’ needed to do _something_ about this. And soon.

It was finally the weekend, after a long, long week. You were vibrating with excitement, getting up to take a quick shower before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast for you both- knowing you’d need the energy for today. A wicked grin spread across your face at the thought.

It was going to be a good, relaxing, much needed respite for you both.

A pair of boney hands came around your waist, pulling you close to a very familiar chest. G’s face came to your neck as he laid a gentle kiss on your throat; nearly making you moan from the touch.

It’d obviously been far too long.

“Mornin’ sweetheart,” He mumbled, still waking up from his resting. His voice- though made through magic, as he didn’t have anything to help him speak- was deep and smooth from his slumber; sending shudders through your back.

“Morning. Making us some breakfast; anything you want specifically?”

He mumbled something that sounded awfully like “you”, but shook his head at the thought and instead said, “Uh, bacon and eggs are fine. Don'tchu have to be at work soon though? I can cook it if you need to get ready.”

“Mm, nope,” You tried so hard to hide your grin, not wanting to let him have any ideas. “Took a personal day off to rest; they were bleeding me dry. I wouldn’t have been any use to them falling asleep while trying to sort through shit.”

He chuckled, nodding. “Good. I hate that job. You really should just sign up for becoming a driver, sweetheart; you do a great job behind the wheel.”

You grumbled, pouting as you nearly stirred your eggs too seriously- G’ didn’t like scrambled eggs, so you’d take that one- and sighed. “G’, I told you, I stress too much driving. And then I’d have to up my workouts because I’d lose too much weight from running everywhere with everyone’s packages. I’m better as a sorter.”

He shrugged- not unlike any other time you had this conversation- before kissing your head. “Well if I come home one day to find my girlfriend passed out and unconscious, I’m going up there and knocking a few heads together.”

You chuckled, turning to kiss him gently on the cheek bone. “My hero,” You fluttered your eyes sarcastically- to which he snorted at- before grinning wide. “Hey, did you have any plans today by the way?”

“Not sense last night when you asked,” He smirked, raising an eyebone at your obvious excitement. “Why? You got something planned?”

“Ma~ybe,” You drawled, swinging your hips side to side with a cheeky grin. He moved back at the wave of your hand; leaning back against the counter to prop his elbow up to hold up his head as he continued to look at you with a raised bonebrow. You simply bit your lip to keep from grinning too wide, ignoring him in favour of plating the eggs.

He watched silently as you brought the eggs over to the table, starting up the bacon next. It was hard to just not yell it out at the top of your lungs that you were going to jump his bones today- and tomorrow- but it would be worth the wait. You were pretty hungry after all.

And you knew that if you made any comment about it before breakfast was consumed, you wouldn’t get to it at all.

“Anything I should worry about?” His tone seemed unconcerned, but you had been with him long enough to hear the slight twinge of worry in there.

You flashed a bright grin at him as you finished piling up the bacon slices on another plate, shaking your head. “Nope! It’s an exciting surprise I’ve got planned for you.”

He simply chuckled at your enthusiasm, following you to the table to eat; chatting about your usual things like the morning news, new news from your friends, and how bad the weather looked (it always looked bad).

When all was said and done, you took up the dishes and set them in the sink to be finished at a later date; the same wicked grin from before crossing your face. “Hey G’, mind heading up to the bedroom for a second? I left a present up there for you.”

G’ looked at you suspiciously, frowning just slightly. “Present? Is today an anniversary I forgot about?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “No, no, it’s just a treat. You’re good.” He nodded, letting his hand trail across your back as he walked by- and you felt every phalange through your thin bathrobe that you wore over the weekends, as you tended to enjoy not wearing much.

G’ obviously didn’t have any issues with _that._

You quietly walked over to the couch, gently pulling the robe from your shoulders to let it fall around you as you displayed yourself. Wearing your newest lingerie- black and clinging to your body with beautiful flower patterns- you could only hope that he would be gentle in removing them. They were rather expensive.

“Wait, you sent me to our room just to come back out here-?” A choking noise ended his sentence suddenly as you slowly turned your head to the side; just as slowly raising your leg to cross it over the other.

“I needed you out of the room for a minute,” You answered easily, tilting your head to the side to show off your favourite collar he had gotten you ages ago. A nice ruby red collar with a gold bell with white petals hand painted on the fabric. It jangled softly with your movement, G’s gaze snapping up from your legs to your neck; giving a soft, almost unnoticeable gulp sound.

“U-uh… s-sweetheart…?” He was sweating a bit on his skull, eye sockets wide as he dropped your little note from his shaking hands. “Wow.”

“Like what you see, love?” You kept your voice soft, velvety almost, like a trance as you smoothly got up from the couch- leaving your robe behind- and pushed yourself up against him in a fluid motion. His body was stiff as a board as you pressed your breasts against his chest; trailing your nails up and down his arms.

He nodded quickly, sweeping you up in his quivering arms to pull your thinly covered body flush against his own. You leaned up on your tippy toes, making sure to keep your breasts up against him as they dragged up his chest, and leaned your cheek against his, whispering, “Then why don’t you come touch~?”

He sucked in a breath of air, his hold becoming much tighter as he took a shortcut from the living room into the bedroom, practically lurching you both on to the bed as you squeaked and laughed in surprise.

Still giggling from the sudden drop, you sigh and open your eyes to look up at G’ who’s staring at you with such an intensity, your cheeks flush and your heart nearly skips out of your chest. “Wh-what are ya starin’ at…?”

“You.” Was his rough, simple answer. He didn’t make any move to touch you, simply staring with a warm, hot, loving gaze that sent shivers down your spine.

He shifted his hands that had braced himself up by your head to one side; bringing the other up to cup your face.

“I honestly can’t believe you’re real sometimes.” Your breath hitched as your face grew even hotter, turning your head to the side to hide it in his hand; gently kissing around the hole and nuzzling it closer to your face.

G’ groaned, turning your head back to face him before kissing you with such need and urgency, it had you breathless within seconds. His hand slid up to tangle in your hair, giving a small tug that he knew you liked. Whimpering, you wrapped your arms around his neck, desperate for more physical contact; your chests pushing up against each other, but not getting enough friction that you so desperately craved.

You pulled away from his mouth long enough to get one breath in before he was on you again; his elbow now propping himself up as his other arm trailed down your body teasingly- over and around your breasts- nearly, but not quite touching your nipples- down the valley before tenderly stroking your stomach and fluttering down to your legs; gripping your thigh as he pulled away from your mouth for just a moment.

You huffed and puffed from the intensity of the make out session, painting a pretty picture for him as your hair slightly fanned out beneath you- crazed and long, just how he liked it, though some still tangled in his hand- panting heavily, chest heaving, swollen lips, and a trembling whimper that barely came out of your throat as you looked up at him with need.

“G’, please,” You begged, spreading your legs wider for him to closer. He grinned wolfishly, tugging on your hair again. Your collar jingled as you craned your head back, letting G’ reach down and take it off before replacing it with his sharp teeth.

You let out a long and low moan as they clamped down on you- turning into a squeak near the end as his hand came up to your very moist folds; stroking them slowly and sweetly, being sure to take his time.

Your legs were twitching from the touches, body stiff from not wanting to move your neck from his hold as your hands slowly reached up and stroked his clavicle and cervical vertebrae; being sure to let your nails dig in just how he liked it. You grinned as he gave a groan against your throat, but squeaked when he began curling his fingers around your clit and gave a squeeze.

You gasped sharply, the lower part of your body bucking up against him as you gave out a whine. “G’! P-please, I need you _now!_ ”

God your body was on _fire_ , inside and out, and he knew it. He knew he was the only one capable of quelling the fire that ran through your blood. You felt him smirk against your neck, pulling away slowly before lapping against your marked skin with a bright florescent yellow tongue. You shuddered from the feeling of it as he continued to stroke against your folds; more than ready to take him.

“I love it when you beg,” He cooed, smirk still in place. You pouted, bucking your hips up again to reiterate your statement without actually having to say it. He merely grinned wide, raising an eyebone. “Come now kitten; show me you really want it.”

You whimpered, glancing away for a moment to steel yourself. You hated trying to take control of the situation. Sure, you were dominate sometimes- like the living room bit! You had no issue instigating something, but most definitely preferred letting someone else take over.

It’s why you loved the freaking collar so much!

Mentally sighing, you bit your lip, teasing it between your teeth while looking up at G’ from underneath your lashes; hoping you didn’t look like a total idiot. “G’, _please_ , I really need you. I’ve been so tired, and I know it was killing you too to not be able to have fun with me.” You reached up to cling on his shirt, tugging on it a bit. “Please show me what I’ve been missing these last two weeks?”

He hummed scooting you to the middle of the bed before planting himself over you; a grin still plastered on to his face. “Strip. Slowly.”

You nearly let out a whoosh of air in relief, more than able to follow that command. You arched up your back to give him an even better view of your breasts, reaching underneath you to skillfully unclasp your bra; slowly reaching to the straps to pull them down and off, throwing it to the side of the bed somewhere.

Reaching down to your panties, you thumbed the band when his hands suddenly came down on yours; stopping your process. You looked up, worried, but the thoughts vanished when he descended down on your breasts and gave them gentle kisses on each; raking his sharp canines across the tips of your perky nipples. You gasped and moaned with each kiss and rake, panting heatedly all over again.

“G’,” You could barely think straight, wiggling your hips to gather his attention. _“Please.”_

He sighed against your nipple, giving you another shiver before pulling away and allowing you to continue your stripping. Thumbing the band again, you slowly peeled your more than damp panties off; G’ watching with eager eyes as he leaned back to let you have room to take it off your legs. You slid it off of one of your legs, allowing it to lay on his shoulder, and left the panties on the other leg; giving him a wonderful view of your glistening sex.

He swallowed, his gaze predatory as he eyed your dripping form with such eagerness that made your stomach clench in anticipation. “To be honest doll face,” He murmured, stroking the inside of your thigh slowly. “As much as I really want this right now, I can’t stop staring at you. You’re so goddamn gorgeous.”

Despite the aching feeling between your legs, the fact that you were completely naked beneath him- while he was still fully clothed, even- you couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment at the sudden compliments. You moved your eyes to the side when his gaze moved back up to you, unable to meet his eye with sudden shyness.

“Thank you,” You murmured quietly, knowing that it would be pointless to argue. Now was not the time, anyways. He chuckled, apparently having guessed your thought process, and smirked.

“That was cute. How about a little reward, eh?” Moving his hand from your thigh suddenly, G’ easily slipped two of his fingers inside your pussy; pumping slowly and pleasing you with ease. You gasped, back arching a bit from the sudden stimulation, and moaned as his fingers stroked all of the right places.

“Oh god,” You choked out, covering your mouth with your hand as the other one bunched up in the sheets; clinging tightly as your body trembled a bit; bell jingling as with your movements. When had he put it back on? Who cared.

G’ cooed, making a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers that had you near tears and moaning even louder. “So sensitive after a while without me, huh? Bet you’re just aching to cum, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, _god_ yes, please,” You were already a mess and he was still only fingering you. You were sure to have gone insane by the time he actually made it inside you himself. You jolted with another choked sob as he stroked his thumb down your clit; still pumping his fingers away at you with a dark smirk.

“Do you think you deserve it?” You nodded frantically, whimpering quietly to yourself. “I think so too…” Your hips were bucking back against him to gain more needed friction, and he didn’t stop you as his voice lowered into a deep baritone. “ _Cum._ ”

With pleasure, was your sarcastic mental reply as you outwardly cried out his name and came onto his fingers that slammed against your g-spot. He coaxed you through your orgasm, whispering hushed praises underneath your heated pants, and leaned down to kiss your trembling stomach softly with a grin.

“Good girl. Such a good girl. But,” G gently eased his fingers from within you, your juices flowing down his fingers and down his hand. “You made quite the mess. I think I might have to punish you for that.”

You gasped as your still shaking form was wrapped up in bright yellow ‘tentacle’ shaped magic; arms held above your head, body moved to be propped up against the wall and a pillow moved behind your back; legs spread wide to show off your still dripping cunt, but pressed and held against your torso so you didn’t move. You could see the rather large wet spot you created on the bed, but G’ moved too quickly between your legs for it to keep your attention for long.

He slowly licked your pussy clean with his magic tongue- taking into account your near hyper-sensitivity at this point, but not going slow enough as ‘punishment’- relishing your mewls and whimpers as he held down your body tighter with his magic.

You squirmed relentlessly, desperately wanting to reciprocate, to touch him, to move; but you were unable to from your current _bind._ Heh.

“Oh god,” You squeaked, nearly going cross eyed as his tongue delved further into your core; pressing against every sensitive spot he had memorized. Now was not the time to be thinking about puns. “G’, I-I’m-!”

He chuckled, sending vibrations through you- causing you to squeal and clench on tightly to his tongue. “Not yet, Kitten. I know you can hold out.”

While it still fascinated you he could talk perfectly fine with his tongue buried deep into your pussy, you whined in need as you squirmed around more in your binds. _“Please, please, for the love of_ God; _let me cum, please,”_

A sharp pinch on your rear ceased your ramblings with a squeak; causing your flushed, sweat dripping face to peer down to see G’ smirking up at you; tongue still moving on its own inside of you. “What’s the magic word, Kitten~?”

Magic word? You had said please about a million times, what on earth-!

“O-oh,” You breathed, face burning red in embarrassment. Groaning lightly underneath your breath, you squirmed a little more in place as you quietly mumbled out, “M-Master…?”

“Mm,” G’ hummed to himself, closing his eyes in a pleased manner. “Louder, Kitten. Like you just were.”

You bit your lip, unsure. You didn’t want to sound like the idiot you knew you would- earlier you had been too drowned out in your own need and pleasure to pay attention to what you had been saying, but now you were too focused on what you needed to say.

G’ opened his eyes after a small period of silence, confusion laced in his features before coming to another smirk. A laugh escaped him as he pulled back his tongue from inside you, causing you to whine loudly in disapproval.

“Guess you’re not ready for that, eh?” He chuckled, reaching over to slide his thumb over your bottom lip. You instinctively slid out your tongue and licked the appendage; moaning as he let you suck on it for a moment before pulling away. “Don’t worry. I’ve been known to be a great teacher. I can teach you _exactly_ how to beg.”

He swooped his head back down; burying his face between your legs and delving his wriggling tongue inside you once more; causing you to jolt and tremble with a loud cry.

“Oh god, _oh god, oh god-!_ ” You mewled and tried in vain to buck against his face; his magic tightening around you in response. “G’, G’ please- I-I’ need it, please-!”

“Say it,” He growled out, never once removing his face from your cunt. “Say it, and you can cum.”

You grit your teeth, swallowing any form of fear as you moaned louder than before. _“Fuck, Master, please- fuck!- l-let me cum, please Master, please, please, please-!”_

_**“Cum.”**_ You squealed as the waves of pleasure released themselves at his words; body quivering inside the tight hug of G’s magic. You stuck out your tongue as your eyes rolled back slightly; obvious pleasure written all over your face. G’ laughed to himself when he finally pulled away at your insistence, grinning pridefully at your pleased expression. “Glad you enjoyed that, sweetheart.”

Panting for air you severely needed, your eyes fluttered a bit as your body relaxed in G’s hold; the magic soon releasing you and soon replaced by his arms. “Are you good to continue, or would you like a break?”

Slowly, you moved your arms around his neck and shuffled close; leaning your trembling form against his. “C-can I be on top of you for a minute…?” You wondered how he understood your mumble, but didn’t put too much thought into it when he laid down on his back; soothingly rubbing yours down.

You smiled, glad to see his usual ‘after-sex-caring- mode’, as it made your intentions go unnoticed. You snuggled your face closer to his vertebrae and nudged aside his shirt a bit; opening your mouth in a pretend yawn before biting down; making sure to scrape your teeth against his bones.

He groaned in surprise, tightening his arms around your form. “ _Fuck,_ ” You grinned as a few more curses spilled from his mouth, peppering his neck bones with kisses and licks. His form shuddered at the sudden onslaught of affection; trying desperately to reclaim himself. “That… was a dirty trick.”

“You know very well how dirty I am,” Came your own rough response; a bit surprised at the lower tone of your voice. Must have been caused by your crying out. “Besides, I know you like playing dirty yourself. It’s more fun to be dirty together, isn’t it?”

He chuckled as you moved from his vertebrae to his clavicle; sucking diligently on the bone as your fingers scraped the sides of his ribs. His chuckle turned into a dry groan; pant covered pelvis grinding up against you. You pouted slightly, pulling away and sitting up on his lap with a frown.

He looked up at you in surprise. “What’s up? Too sensitive?” It was your turn to chuckle, shaking your head.

“No, but those clothes have to go.” G’ blinked before giving a grin; crossing his arms behind his head cockily.

Hah.

“Do they now?” He questioned, his movements giving a clear view of his ribs pressing against the tight fabric. You merely smirked in return, placing your hands on his rib cage and ground yourself against the obvious bulge underneath you that had formed some time ago; eliciting a groan from your partner.

_“Yes.”_ Was your only other response; moaning to yourself as you made a few more self satisfying grinds against G’s firm magic. He was getting a bit frustrated; you could tell. The furrowing of his bonebrows, the usual smirk twisted into a near open mouth gasp; the way his hands were clinging to your hips as you bucked into him. He must have worked himself up while taking care of you.

“How cute,” You grinned, ceasing your movements suddenly. He growled, setting a piercing, but otherwise ineffective gaze on you. You smirked in victory, knowing you had him beat for the moment. “Strip. Slowly.”

Huffing- he obviously only found you throwing his phrase back at him half funny- G’ began to unbutton his shirt one button at a time. You watched each one flick between his phalanges with ease; enjoying the slow strip tease. When he finally finished unbuttoning all of them, you held up your hand for him to stop and spread his shirt to the side for him; leaning down to kiss each and every rib with a gentle peck, and a hump of your groin against his own.

G’ panted softly underneath you, hands back onto your hips as you took your time with his rib cage; trailing your nails down his spine and vertebrae enticingly. His body flinched with every scrape, his panting becoming rougher and the bucks of his pelvis increasing in speed. You huffed a laugh against his ribs, eyes glinting in amusement as you took notice of his sweat covered skull and the desperate glare on his features.

Pulling away again, you allowed him to take off his pants, purring in delight at the sight of his throbbing magical erection. You always appreciated the fact that it was in a smooth glass like outside texture; easily slick but always erect near immediately due to G’s magic.

You took your time tracing your finger on the outside of it, from bottom to top. It reflexively flinched and jumped each time your nail stroked it on the top; G groaning more and more raggedly as time went by.

_“Fuck,”_ He hissed between his enlarged fangs, glaring heatedly down at your smug face. “You’re going to get it later.”

“God I hope so.” You purred, holding back your hair to your neck as you leaned down and began sucking on his tip; sliding your tongue around eagerly as he tensed and moaned. His hips were constantly stuck between a state of beginning to buck and staying still because you hadn’t given him the okay to.

Feeling a small amount of pity, you breathed deeply in your nose and took his girth fully into your mouth in one smooth fashion; clutching the sheets tightly underneath your hand. G gasped sharply and yelped; one hand moving to your hair as the other cupped your head.

Swallowing as many times as you could without your gag reflex getting in the way, you bobbed your head twice before coming up for air, releasing his cock with a small ‘pop’ noise. G was looking rather feral when you glanced up at him, signifying that he would take matters into his own hands soon. You felt a deep rooted pleasure fill you at the thought of him holding his own instincts back to take over and simply knot in your throat. You both knew that would probably end poorly.

However, you couldn’t ignore the want to keep going until he did…

Fuck it. It’d been a while. And you both knew your limits.

Staring him deep in the eyes, you shifted about until you were above him, placing your hands above his shoulders to keep up right. “G, I want you to do something for me, okay?”

It was no surprise that his hands reflexively fell to your sides, the bones from his hands biting into your soft skin. “What?”

Gently pushing your forehead against his, you gave a small humming noise. “I want you to fuck me.”

You immediately pushed yourself down on his length, moaning as your slick pussy squeezed around his tip and wrapped your arms around his shoulders to anchor yourself. The feeling of _finally_ getting to fuck your monster was euphoric in several ways.

G snarled as he steadied himself as best he could, limbs shaking as he gripped your sides tighter; desperately trying to keep himself in check. His one good eye glowed a brilliant yellow, staring into your SOUL with a deep need, lust, and love.

He made a few choking noises as your pussy gradually allowed him in further and further, moving his hands down to grip your ass and pull you back up before sliding you back down again. You both groaned in tandem, forgetting the world around you as the stress released itself as you both would soon.

“Y-you really wanna g-go there, huh?” G tried to snark, only to fail miserably as you rolled your hips for further friction; his eye nearly rolling back into his skull. God you both needed this.

“More th-than a-anything- o-oh _god,_ ” You mewled, sliding to the end of how much his dick could be inside of you, and keeping yourself there for a few moments to appreciate being filled. G made a few disapproving noises, but you could honestly care less. For now, at least. “L-let me have this, please!”

He grunted, shifting his hands again to keep them firmly holding your ass. “You’re really fucking testing me here, you little shit…!” You knew that. You wanted that. You wanted nothing more than for him to ravage you until you actually went cross eyed and couldn’t remember anything but his name.

You were startled when G suddenly shifted to where you were laying on your back and he was above you; eye glinting sharply as his mouth was opened to show off his glistening fangs. “That can absolutely be arranged, sweetheart.”

Shit, had you said that outloud?

An odd purr resounded from his chest as he moved forward and snapped down on your clavicle, his pelvis pushing in against you at the same time. You shrieked, holding on to him for dear life as your body was assaulted by the various sparks of pain and pleasure.

“Don’t stop! Oh my god- please don’t stop!”

He chuckled darkly as his hips bucked faster; pulling out, pushing in; pulling out, pushing in; pullingout, pu _shingin-!_ Again and again, as his teeth bit and sucked at your skin to leave behind bruises and hickeys. His phalanges were cutting into your sides and ass; no doubt going to leave bruises there too.

The slick, wet slapping sounds of magic covered in juices was delicious to your ears- even though you could really barely hear it over the moaning and panting you were making. Your legs had all but wrapped around G’s hip bones at this point; allowing him further access and able to hit your g spot much easier.

He soon had had enough of your neck and various sections around it, soon taking over your mouth and delving his tongue into it. You whimpered, only barely attempting to ‘fight’ back against his own tongue, but it wasn’t long until he had conquered it and suckled his tongue against yours.

He changed his thrusting pace suddenly, to a much slower, but sharper motions. You didn’t know how long you could take it- his dick was getting so close to hilting inside of you each time. He pulled his mouth from yours, tongue hanging limply over his teeth as he panted and sat up straight; pulling up your hips to drag his shaft through your cunt, and groaning with each pull.

“I’m g-going to fill you completely, y-you’ll s-still be-e dripping by tomo-orrow…!” He gasped out, thrusting even harder than before as if to punctuate his promise. You cried out in pleasure, body shaking spastically as your body begged for release.

“Oh _-f-fuh-!!_ G-! Pl-pl- _ease!_ ” You squealed, clutching tighter and tighter on to the sheets with every thrust. It was so good- so good, so good, _sogood-!_

G pulled fully out, causing you to gasp and wiggle around; staring at him in complete surprise. He’s never done that before! Especially when you both were so close!

He pulled you up to sit straight, only to turn you around with your back facing him, and easily shoved you forward into the bed. You gave a soft _‘oof!’_ in surprise, face full of sheets. “G-?”

He snarled again, telling you that his more darker instincts had come out to play; tugging your hair sharply in reprimand for talking ‘out of line’. This honestly had only happened one other time- the first time you had dragged G out too long when playing- and he made sure to warn you to never do it again unless you were prepared.

His more instinctual side was rougher, a little more violent- to an extent, obviously, with you. You didn’t want to test how he’d be around others, especially men. He was a much looser version than the one you regularly fooled around with.

But he was also gentle and a loving and caring side that you had appreciated during your first interaction. He made sure you were feeling just as much pleasure as he was, and certainly knew how to take care of his bed mate.

You stayed low to the bed as you rose your ass higher, making sure to wiggle it around enticingly for him. He murmured a growl of appreciation, smoothing and stroking down your body as he leaned himself down on top of you.

His rib cage pushed against your skin just right, causing you to moan against the furniture you were being pushed down into. He nipped at your skin softly, cooing in delight at your reactions, and carefully shifted himself about to aim at your centre. It was certainly new being on your hands and knees- neither of you had sought to change your wonderful, wonderful sex routine with something new and it never seemed important-

_“Ah~!”_ You moaned loudly into the covers, burying your face into the bed as G slid himself back inside your pussy; moving back into his previous slow, sharp pace from before. You couldn’t help your whimpers and cries even if he had told you to be quiet; it just felt so _good._

He huffed in amusement near your ear, kissing your temple softly in contrast to his thrusts. It really wouldn’t be much longer until you came. You were glad he had helped you cum twice already, or you would have done it much sooner during any of this.

You slowly moved yourself back against him, though, suddenly reminded of the fact that he had yet to release himself during any of this. That certainly wouldn’t do- he deserved a wonderful orgasm from all of this amazing pleasure he was giving to you.

A deep reverberating growl stilled you though as G’s thrusts became more and more frantic. His pelvic bone pressed into you with each thrust; his cock not making it out from your vagina for more than a few inches before pushing back in as far as it would go. You didn’t hold back as you begged for more, begging and drooling from your pleasure high.

“G please cum, please, please oh gods; cum inside of me, please, I know you w-want to so badly!” You chanted, somehow lifting yourself higher for him as he increased his fervent pace further; taking ragged pants and gulps of air as if he couldn’t get enough.

You were so, so close, tightening around him with each pull and near tears. Why hadn’t he cum yet? Did he want to drag it out? You were going to go insane!

It wasn’t like you couldn’t cum without him, but you both established rules for each other to make it more fun. You didn’t want to cum without him, and he so desperately needed release. What was he waiting for?

You received your answer not moments later as he shouted and stuffed himself deeper than ever before; your eyes bugging out as he breached your cervix. You cried out, astounded by the waves of pure pleasure flowing through you as you came suddenly; sobbing as he came with you with a harsh growl and a bite to your neck. He continued to push himself as far in as he could go until you began to cry out in slight pain; choosing to stay where he was for a while.

You panted heavily, never before having experienced such a high from sex. Your body felt so relaxed and yet your walls were still clamped down around G’s erection. You didn’t move even as your body demanded to rest, knowing that G would give you a sign for when he finished.

Oh boy, did he deliver. You could feel all of his magical semen (did it count as semen even though it couldn’t get you pregnant?) filling up your lower nether regions in a beautifully warm wet feeling that you couldn’t get enough of. You’d never felt so _filled_ or _satisfied_ before. It was amazing.

G took a bit longer than you had thought he would; simply digging his teeth arousingly into your neck as his dick stayed inside of you. Ever so slowly, he moved his arms around your waist and quickly teleported to where he was lying on his back with you on top of him; still buried inside of you.

You shuddered and moaned, body feeling slick from your ‘exercise’. You licked your parched lips, and snuggled against your lover carefully; closing your eyes with a hum. He merely stroked your head with a gentle purring noise that lulled you into a dreamless sleep…

 

* * *

 

 

You blearily cracked your eyes open as the sun’s rays flitted through your window, giving a slow yawn as your mind caught up with you. Your body felt pleasantly relaxed, which was certainly new compared to normal waking up with a sore and bruised body from work.

You reveled in the feeling of your lovers arms surrounding your waist as his jaw pressed down gently against your own skull. You loved these times where you could just relax and enjoy each other’s presence.

However, there was an increasing annoyance in your stomach telling you you needed to pee. You grumbled slightly- with a bit of a cough from your voice being so overused- as you carefully peeled your date mate’s arms from around you and sat up with a sigh. Your body felt great! Maybe you could make something special for last night being a rounding success of seduction-!

As soon as your feet tried to hold your weight on the floor, your knees buckled and you collapsed to the ground with a gasp; blinking in confusion from your inability to stand. Your legs, though having felt fine while laying down, now felt ridiculously like jelly. It was impossible to stand.

“____?” G called up from on the bed, more than likely having heard you fall. You winced as you tried to move back on the bed, huffing as you instead were reduced to waving your arm in the air.

“Down here. I can’t walk.” Your cheeks were burning red more than you’d like to admit. It just meant you had a wonderful night of sex! There was nothing to be embarrassed about!

“Oh, shit!” G scrambled up from bed, getting up on his side before dashing over to you; kneeling down to your height. He looked worried and more than a bit concerned as he eyed you. “Are you okay? Is that normal?”

You snickered softly, gently taking his hand. “Yes, you goof; I’m fine. You just completely ruined me last night and I’m still feeling it this morning is all. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. I hope.” You certainly did not want any of your co-workers hearing about this, no siree.

“Shit, sorry babe. You, uh, need help moving around? Here,” He carefully scooped you up into his arms, standing up straight. His cheek bones were flushed adorably yellow, though his eye was filled with guilt. “Where were you trying to go? I’ll take you there.”

“You’re a dork of a skeleton,” You teased, kissing his forehead softly. “But I would definitely like to be dropped off at the toilet, if you wouldn’t mind. And maybe we could shower together in a bit~?”

With a nod, G obediently took you to the bathroom and helped you around while you did your usual routine. It was adorable how he didn’t even let you attempt to stand without him near; eventually carrying you around the house and doing everything you normally would.

You sighed lovingly as you stared at him while he cooked breakfast- nude with only an apron on that you occasionally wore while cooking. What a wonderful _bone_ -friend he was.


End file.
